Once a demon, Forever a demon
by HK-Revan
Summary: Kyuubi is Naruto. Yondaime is stuck with Kyuubi. Sasuke found out. Trouble with a capital T. AU. Chunin Exam
1. Chance meeting

Sah, something new, something interesting? Hope you read it

He was in a thick haze, bloody red and dark. It obscured his thoughts and motions. It was like being dead drunk. Was he drunk?

Anyways, his muted hearing could barely discern screaming, muffled pounding and speech. Weird smell floated around, making him want to wrinkle his nose in distaste.

His paws pounded on dirt and trees. Some parts of his paws felt squishy like he stepped in something wet. Overall, everything was in chaos.

He felt strong something, and a strong other things. A residue of incense coated his body. He could not control himself, or control it well. Vaguely he heard indiscernible words, chants, maybe commands. Snarling he roared, nobody commands him.

He spat out spells, trying to find where he was, or who. He spat random spells, everywhere. Suddenly something big slammed into him. A big slimy thing that smelled funny. He slammed back, using his claws and teeth to deter his attacker.

Then he felt the surge of power, a ritual of sorts, a summoning of a higher being, a reaper.

He felt a shiver coarse through him, from nose to tails. He felt a pull, a yank. In defiance of everything, he spat spells at the summoner, random spells that inflict pain and blow things up.

Then nothing, he heard a slurping sound and then darkness. He was aware of himself now. He now knows who he is. He was Kyuubi and he was very pissed.

He looked through eyes that weren't as sharp as his own. Gurgled and bubbled instead of roaring. Faced the humiliation of being changed like an infant. It was awful. His mate would be laughing her head off just looking at him. His reputation was ruined. He was furless for kami's sake. He was also pitiful, and weak. His hearing was awful and he couldn't even smell. A faint odor reached his senseless nose and he winced. His diaper needed changing.

Aw man….

Time change.

Naruto sighed. He was 10 years old, but he understood many things. Although many thought he didn't, he knew who he was. He was Kyuubi, the demon that attacked Konoha. His memories had been restored, and he felt guilt. As he was a Demon Lord he shouldn't feel guilt, but he did. Man, he wanted to destroy Konoha, but deep inside he didn't. _Damn emotions._ He sighed again. The Genin exams were irritating. For some reason he couldn't do a simple bushin or henge. He sucked. He could do complicated katon attacks, but not a bushin. Now, Kyuubi was old. He had lived for centuries and traveled. He knew practically every jutsu and seal. But he didn't think the human Hokage could actually use the death seal. That was his downfall. Class was boring and stupid. He knew everything. Nobody knew he knew, and he wished that he could leave. A few times he was tempted to leave, but he didn't know what stopped him. Maybe it was human emotion.

Iruka sighed contentedly after another day at work. He liked teaching. He liked his students, ALL of them. Even the Kyuubi kid. He knew deep inside he should hate Naruto for carrying the Kyuubi. But the human side of him told him that Naruto was just a carrier. Not the demon himself. Boy, was he wrong

Sasuke was out target practicing. Covered in sweat and breathing heavily, he examined his work. Out of the 100 times he had aimed for the targets with his shuriken and Kunai, he had only missed about 10. Sasuke growled in frustration. 10 misses out of 100 would be good...for all those below average losers. He was an Uchiha! Itachi had perfect aim and could have hit all the targets with his eyes closed. The talented pre-teen scowled. 'Itachi ' Sasuke's only sibling, as well as his older brother. The one who had massacred the entire Uchiha clan- his own family- for power. Sasuke's nails cut into the palm of his hands, almost drawing blood. ' _I'll get you Itachi...I'll surpass you...you just wait.' _

Turning sharply, Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and calmly walked towards his empty house. All traces of earlier fury gone from his features. He'd practice chakra control and jutsus at home. No sense in letting everyone in the village watch him fail. He'd loose his reputation...which he didn't need at the moment. Who cared what those losers thought...except maybe Naruto...

Naruto or Kyubbi was pissed. Some idiot villager threw vegetables at his head and his Anbu guard/watcher didn't do anything. The Anbu guard was there just in case some villager might want revenge against the "terrible Kyubbi" (Note sarcasm). He quickly created a copy of himself without anyone noticing, even the stupid guard. _'Humans are so full of themselves,_' he thought. . His thought detoured to the blond Hokage. _Damn that human._ Interestingly a small part of him respected the human. _Pifft, just a chemical_ _imbalance of the brain._

&&$#$&&(

He jumped away and went to his secret hiding place. This place allowed him to meditate and control his power. If he didn't, his young and weak body might explode. The seal kept his body and mind from madness. . His body is currently human. However ten years of housing demon chakra and with the seal allowed his body to adapt. His body was slowly but surely changing into a demon one. Maybe two or more years before his body becomes a demon one. Then he can change his humanoid form into his demon fox form. It seemed that the original soul of the body got sucked away during the sealing jutsu. He was sure the Fourth didn't mean for him to be in control. In addition, the seal was so intricate that if someone messed with the seal he would be put in a bad position. The least-case scenario is being unconscious for a while. Worst-case scenario is that he will blow up and destroy Konoha by accident. Mind you, if he wanted to destroy Konoha he would do it by himself. His body was slowing adapting to his limitless chakra.

As he sat there he noticed someone was nearby. A kid smelling of sweat and blood? Again he made a clone, turned into a chibi fox, and waited.

Sasuke winced. He had cut his arm on a...rather well disguised trap he had set up for himself on his way home. He had almost forgotten about it in his anger, and it was his quick reflexes that had saved him from anything worse than a cut arm. He was about to turn the corner when, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him from the brush by the side of the road. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke went into a defensive stance, one hand instinctively reaching for a kunai. "Who's there!" he shouted.

Naruto watched as the human reached for his kunai. He decided to play the innocent fox and maybe get some blackmail on the Uchiha. He tumbled out of the bush and squeaked. His tail (note in fox form he can show 1 to 9 tails) was fluffed and Naruto had a moment of pride of being very cute. He cocked his head to the side and waited for the Uchiha's reaction.

Sasuke almost relaxed at the sight the sight of the little fox. He would have coaxed it over, but then he remembered that little foxes were almost always followed by LARGER foxes. A little nervous now, he threw his kunai at the little fox, not really to hurt it, but to scare it away. "Shoo! Go away!" he muttered to the fox. "I'm busy."

Naruto was pissed. The stupid human threw his crude metal weapon. Ohhh he wanted to bite the human. But instead he sent his clone out. His clone screamed "Bastard, You almost hit a defenseless animal!" His clone attacked Sasuke while he, the fox, retreated back into the bushes to watch.

Startled by the sudden appearance of Naruto, Sasuke barely had enough time to pull out a kunai to defend himself from Naruto's forceful attack. "What are you talking about! I was trying to scare it away so it wouldn't bring its parents over here to try to kill me!" He tried pushing Naruto away from him, but the other 10 year old was strong. "Get OFF of ME!" He half shouted, half growled.

As they tussled they rolled into a river. Sasuke was drenched. The clone however jumped away just in time and was able to take a photograph of the drenched Sasuke. In the bushes Kyubbi giggled. Well not giggled but a muffled cackle. Seriously, 10-year-old Sasuke looked like a ruffled puppy. The clone waved the photo in front of the drenched Sasuke and yelled mockingly "Hahahhah! I will copy this and give it to your fangirls, and you can't stop me! Hahahahahaha!"

Sasuke was horrified. He had FANGIRLS! But that was beside the point now. The fangirls would probably mob him and try to dump buckets on him. Sasuke grabbed his kunai and flung it at Naruto. "DON'T YOU DARE DOBE!" He shouted. The kunai hit Naruto. Naruto "poofed" and Sasuke stared. In the bushes Kyuubi sweat dropped and groaned. _'Crap Sasuke is not supposed to know about this…' _he thought, mentally kicking himself. But still, he watched and waited.

"Who's there!" Sasuke yelled to emptiness, eyes scanning the area. "Show yourself!"

In the bushes Kyubbi swore. To humans ears it sounded like growling. He "poofed" backed into his human form and stepped out into the open.  
Sasuke stared. Naruto stood in front of him dry and without a scratch. His question was slurred by a bit of fear. This Naruto seemed like a completely different person from the one he had just tussled with a few moments ago. The other Naruto was stupid and a prankster. This Naruto was obviously a predator, and Sasuke's self-preservation instincts were screaming at him to run. "H-how did you do that... dobe?" He stammered nervously. His heart was hammering a mile a minute, and he could feel Naruto's killing intent heavy in the air.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke and grinned like a fox. His fangs made him looked even scarier. He smelled the fear radiating from the boy. All foxes are pranksters. So his next words rocked Sasuke's world.

"Me? I am Kyuubi. "

Yeah go Kyuubi.

…………………..

So how was it? The next chapter is coming up soon.

Please review my work.

…………………

…………….

…………..

……..


	2. I am Kyuubi

To clear things up the last chapter was about Sasuke finding out that a demon is in Naruto. However, the truth is that Naruto and Kyuubi are the same. However, Sasuke doesn't know that.

What does Sasuke do? What does Kyuubi do in retaliation?

_Word in italics:_ Kyuubi thinking

Disclamer: I own nothing. There I don't own Naruto. Wish I did but don't.

Chapter 2 I am Kyuubi

Normally, when another kid your age tells you that he's better than you when he's in the lowest class possible, you laugh at them. Sasuke was smart enough to realize that this was not one of those moments. He slowly reached for a kunai to defend himself, trying to disguise his trembling hand. He was an Uchiha, skilled yes, but he also knew he had just met his match. Sasuke's eyes darted back and forth, looking for a possible escape route. "You- ...you're not serious, right?" He said, attempting a smirk. "I mean...that's not possible for you...dobe." He was stalling, still searching for a way out.

Kyuubi smirked. His voice changed to a deep growling voice, somewhere between a grown man and demon, tones rising and falling to the scariest effect. "Boy, if I wanted to prove to you I would have ripped you apart." He grinned insanely and took a step towards Sasuke. "Uchiha or no, no one is here to save you. The nearest Anbu is watching my clone walk around." He muttered softly but loud enough for the Uchiha to hear, "I should just kill you and drape your corpse on the Hokage's desk for fun."

Sasuke was scared, as in, really freaked out. The demon in front of him took the form of Naruto and was contemplating to KILL him. But even in his panicked state, Sasuke knew what to do. Make a big noise, or explosion, or…Anything that would attract an Anbu…another shinobi, or maybe even the Hokage! He thought for a few seconds, and then set his plan into action. Drawing a kunai, he secretly attached an exploding note to it and waited for his chance.

Kyuubi stopped thinking and looked up. _The boy had an idea. Ha so he wanted to try to attack me. Let us see what happens. _Therefore, he stood there waiting for Sasuke to do something. He liked playing with his victims.

Sasuke grabbed 4 shuriken and threw them at "Naruto" along with the kunai. He was now low on weaponry, but he didn't care. He was almost desperate. The Kyuubi dodged all his shuriken as expected, but right before the kunai could get to him, Sasuke invoked the exploding note.

Kyuubi grinned. The human was trying to attack him. Now Kyuubi is an old and crafty demon. Note "old" as in "old codergy." He would purposely attack younger demons just to see if he could keep up with the youth. However it did not mean that he is easy to defeat. It is just that he is not with the youth. Most opponents are not worth his time. He wanted a real opponent. He dodged the kunai with ease _. 'Ha, so the Uchiha sucks,'_ he thought. That was before the exploding note exploded in his face. His hair was blasted back and spiked by the explosion. He stood there, fuming, and as the smoke disappeared he released his pent up anger in chakra waves. Pent up emotion of his treatment by the villagers and the way humans are so short minded flowed out as chakra. Now Kyuubi is vain. He thinks himself as a lady-killer, figuratively and literally. Therefore, when a ten-year-old brat messed with his hair, he wants revenge. The waves of killing intent billowed out of him. He was fairly certain his hand was crackling with energy and the ground was shaking. The air reeked of the Kyuubi's power and fear. He almost felt alive again. Almost.

Sasuke had to brace himself against the giant explosion. On the outside, he wore a smirk, but on the inside, Sasuke was confused. The explosion was loud, louder than it should have been. He expected the Anbu to come and was surprised to see the demon still there. That was when he felt the killing intent. Even without the sharingan eye he could see the visible charka. Waves of red chakra surrounded Naruto, forming a shadow of nine tails. In his mind, Sasuke was convinced that the person in front of him was no longer the Naruto he knew, but indeed the Nine Tailed Kyuubi.

The murderous charka was felt all through Konoha. The Hokage ordered all available shinobi to go to the source. He feared Kyuubi had been released. The Anbu who was watching the clone was startled by the murderous chakra, giving clone the opportunity to deck him out. The Kyuubi clone then teleported to its master's location. All available shinobi were sent to the location of the Kyuubi and told to wait for the Hokage. The scene that they saw upon arrival was shocking.

Irukra was shocked. Feeling the chakra bought back the memories. Naruto… what had happened to him? He sped off through the trees, meeting his fellow ninja as they went to the location where the charka was originating. As soon as he saw Naruto, he was horrified and he fell out of position. Naruto was surrounded by red charka that looked and felt murderous. The young Sasuke was frozen in horror. Iruka lost his balance and fell with a thud; Naruto half turned to see him. The eyes were the worst. Those deep, blood red, slatted eyes. They narrowed, emitting a killing intent so intense that Iruka was frozen on the spot. The other ninja couldn't do anything since the Hokage hadn't arrived, however if the demon went for Iruka they would help him.

Naruto twitched. He smelled many humans. Damn he forgot his charka would freak humans out. Note this is one example of his growing senility. However, if you say he is senile, he will probably kill you. He sensed about one hundred or so shinobi. The Hokage is coming and so is the clone. He heard a thump as Iruka fell out of the tree. Foolish human he said to himself. However, in his thoughts he held a soft spot for Iruka. The old man and the ramen vender…but he dismissed his thoughts and he half turned to look at Iruka. Eyes narrowing in anger.

Sasuke was freaked. He could see the beginnings of the arrival of what seemed to be all of Konoha's shinobi, but it didn't help his nerves. His plan had worked in a way. The shinobi had come…but Naruto…no, the demon…He had pissed the demon off. However, with the other shinobi around, he may actually come out of this alive and revenge his clan and kill Itachi. Thinking about Itachi calmed his nerves a bit. He had the sudden urge to fight the Kyuubi single handedly, but common sense said no. However, if he had the opportunity to help out, he would take it.

It was not long before The Third Hokage showed up. Flanked by two other ninja, The Third grunted at the scene. He had suspected that the Kyuubi had taken control of his host's body for some time, but now his fears were confirmed. Now, instead of being able to calmly sort it out in private, he had to do it without harm to the young Uchiha or Iruka, who both seemed to be rooted to their spots in fear and shock. Motioning for the two shinobi to remain there, he jumped down to the ground and calmly walked over to Naruto.

&$&$#$

Kyuubi(Naruto) : Heheheh None one knows who I am. I am going to slaughter them.

Kyubichan: Twitch Twitch I am not going to let you kill off the other characters.!

…………………..

So how was it? The next chapter is coming up soon.

Please review my work.

…………………

…………….

…………..

……..


	3. A fight in the forest

Summary: Kyuubi revealed himself in front of Sasuke. Kyuubi in a fit of anger alerted the shinobi population of Konoha of his presence. Iruka is shocked and the Hokage arrived to attend to the matter.

Kyuubi is in a dilemma. To kill or not to kill that is the question.

_Word in italics:_ Kyuubi thinking

Kyubi: Grin yay fight scene.

Chapter 3 Fight

Kyuubi broke eye contact with Iruka to look at the Third. The Third was walking steadily towards him. Kyuubi smirked and gracefully walked towards the Third stopping at only five feet from him. He looked at the Third and waited for the begging to start. He loved it when his prey begged to be spared. He rarely spared people. He just killed.

Iruka was on the verge of crying. His sweet kind Naruto was taken over by the Kyuubi. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He looked up to the Third and made eye contact with the Third Hokage. He had to get Sasuke out of the area. The Uchiha was important, but also, Iruka didn't want to lose another student. He very slowly crept towards Sasuke. He had to get to Sasuke before Kyuubi noticed.

Sasuke for his part was trying to find a way to get out of the way. The Third will protect the village and will fight the demon. He visibly relaxed as the killing intent lessened. He saw the demon walk towards the Third. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his teacher trying to reach him.

The Third scrutinized the Jin chūriki before him. Kyuubi has taken over. There was no trace of the original Naruto's big blue of eyes or his big carefree smile. In its place was a red eyed demon with a huge smirk that was turning into a sneer. The little boy was gone. All hope for returning Naruto was not lost however. Although the boy was gone, the Hokage knew the seal wasn't gone. He had to do something to protect his village. He was willing to sacrifice his life to perform the Shiki Fūin, the same seal that captured the Kyuubi in the first place. He would place it in his body and when he dies so would the Kyuubi

"What is your intention towards the village, Kyuubi." stated the Third

"Oh you know, destroy, pillage, and massacre…the usual." Kyuubi replied calmly. He felt the fear increase. He sneered; humans are so easy to scare.

"I will stop you," stated the Third firmly.

"Uh huh," said Kyuubi, eyes wandering. He wasn't paying attention. Iruka was moving to save Sasuke. '_ Can't have that can now can we?'_ He hissed in his mind. He very calmly moved to intercept Iruka and possibly kill him. He had a spare kunai in his hand and moved to slit Iruka throat. . "I have to kill a pest. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Kyuubi asked The Third calmly. He moved before the Third could reply.

At this point in a full fledged battle, the Kyuubi's body can only take so much before he would be too exhausted to use charka. With a great intent to kill he speed towards Iruka and swung the kunai.

Iruka was almost near Sasuke when he saw the blurred shape of Kyuubi coming towards him. He saw his fellow shinobi move to protect. But it was too late, Kyuubi was too close. ' _So this is how I die, by Kyuubi's hand…_' Iruka thought. In compliance with his fate, he closed his eyes and quickly moved so that his body would be between Kyuubi and Sasuke, so that Sasuke won't get hit.

Sasuke eyes widened as Iruka moved to block the demon from getting near him. Memories flashed in his head, memories of his clan's slaughter by his brother. It seemed as though everything was moving in slow motion. Iruka was going to die, to save him, and all he did was stare, helpless, too weak. ' _No…_' he thought suddenly. '_I won't let that demon hurt the ones close to me. I won't be helpless anymore. I WON'T_!' Shaking his head, Sasuke cleared his mind and used Kawarimi no Jutsu, taking Iruka with him. He moved them to an area close to a group of Anbu. His charka was quite exhausted at this point. Most 10 year olds wouldn't have been able to successfully complete that move, in fact, this was one of the few times he himself was able to. Letting go of Iruka, Sasuke fainted on the spot, fortunately, the medic Nins were close enough to catch him.

Kyuubi swore as the kunai sliced through a log. '_Kawarimi no Jutsu… Probably used by the brat…'_ He had assumed the brat was out of charka. He moved on to more pressing maters. The Third reacted not kindly to the thought of his subordinate about to be killed.

"_Doton: Doryūdan_!" An earth jutsu was shouted out by the Third, along with, "_Katon: Karyūdan_!" a fire jutsu. The result was flaming balls of mud being shot at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi very quickly made the seals for _Doton: Doryuheki_. He would have loved to see the Third's expression of his own techniques being used against him. He quickly jumped back as the mud wall was weathering the assault. He flung his kunai at the Third and grinned as the crude metal weapon slammed into the Third's shoulder. ' _Huh, these weapons actually serve a good purpose.' _He mused.He normally never bothered with weapons since he mostly just uses jutsus and his huge demon form defeat opponents. As he was grinning the shinobi population was burning with revenge. The Yondaime was killed by the Kyuubi and the Third was almost killed. A lone shinobi swung his shuriken at the demon. Kyuubi was too busy thinking of new ways to killing people and destroying property to notice the shuriken. Luck was with him that day. The shuriken almost hit him. I thudded on the tree. If he could, Kyuubi would have punched himself in the head. He forgot about the other ninja. They probably didn't like him attacking Iruka or attacking the Hokage. He swore as more kunai and shuriken tried to hit him. He saw more jutsu that day trying to get him than his first ten years as a human. He dodged and punched. There were chunins, jonins, and, ("Oh joy…") special, elite Anbu. There were also members of the Hyūga clan, Shikamaru clan, and even the Inuzuka and Akimichi clans. Great, he was screwed. Kyuubi pondered what had he done to receive such bad luck, but then again he had killed a lot of people during his long and lengthy existence. If the attacks kept up for much longer, he would likely get roasted, toasted or turned into a porcupine. Thank god, there were no more Uchiha except Sasuke and the weasel. He needed a plan. His clone was still around. He saw the Hokage without any guards and grinned. Then someone leg connected with his gut. He swore and pulled off another katon jutsu and scorched the Nin. His chakra was there but his body was reacting slowly and getting exhausted. At this rate he really might die.

"Hokage-sama!"

The Third nearly jumped out of skin. He was too busy watching as Konoha's Nins try to kill the Jinchūriki. What would the Fourth say if he saw this day? _'I failed you Yondaime_,' The Third thought sadly.

"Hokage-sama, you should really get your wound treated," said the medic Nin hesitantly. Sarutobi merely nodded too busy watching the fight to notice the medic Nin wearing a sadistic grin. It was too late when he felt the kunai pressed against his skin. The Nin had a firm grip on his arm and if he moved he knew he would slit his own throat.

The clone grinned and yelled "Stop! Or I will kill the Hokage of Konohagakure." All fighting stopped. The Nins cursed when they saw their hokage in the arms of the clone. The clone grinned sadistically.

"If you come any closer, I _will_ kill him,"

$#$$&(&()

Kyubichan: oh, no

Kyubi: yes, fate has changed to my favor

Please review my work.

…………………

…………….

…………..

……..


	4. Unexpected Ending

Disclamer: I own Nothing

It seems Kyuubi bitoff more than he can chew. Luckily for him a stalemate occured. What will happen now.

Unexpected Ending

The air was tense. The ninja of Konoha were still. Their Hokage was being held hostage by the clone. If they moved the Third would die.

Kyuubi sighed. It was a very audible sigh. He was considerably lucky. He would have died from blood loss if the clone didn't intervene. He stood up. He was still surrounded by the ninja, but didn't care. He was alive!

'_Yes, I didn't die!'_ was the mantra that was being chanted in Kyuubi's head. He was a mess. There was blood everywhere. Blood was dripping down his forehead and scratches were everywhere. Parts of his body were turning a sick color of black, blue, and green, he could also feel his eye beginning to swell from when a lucky Nin had caught him in with a roundhouse. His healing factor had kept him alive while he was fighting. Kyuubi very calmly, popped an arm joint back in place with an audible crack.

He did a quick mental check. Both arms check. Two legs check. Two hands check. Body not broken and bleeding half check. His healing factor was working but the amount of injuries he received from the Nins was amazing. A minute ago, he had broken four ribs and his hand was practically crushed. His side had been scorched by a well aimed katon and he had barely dodged a sword dance that had left him with a "slight" stomach wound. He was a mess, but as he stood there, his wounds were healing. The Nins weren't any better. Many had broken bones and various cut wounds. Some were scorched by jutus and some had been knocked out. However there were still enough ninja to be a threat to the weakened Kyuubi. Kyuubi was about to say something when Iruka open his mouth.

"Nauto, I know you are there somewhere!" Iruka yelled.

Shocked and hurt, Iruka had tears freely streaming down his young face. When the mob of ninja had swarmed upon Kyuubi, his only thoughts were of Naruto. What had happened to the sweet little boy that loved ramen, played dumb pranks and made life exciting? In the past Kyuubi had killed his parents, but that wasn't Naruto! Naruto was separate from the demon fox that was now threatening the Hokage, Separate from the demon fox that was now beaten and bruised…Naruto. He wanted to run over to him and snap him out of it, but the eyes, the horrible red, slitted, demon eyes. This wasn't his Naruto. What had happened?

"Naruto…" Iruka whispered.

Kyuubi stared. He had forgotten Iruka was still there. When he heard what Iruka said he laughed out loud, startling the shinobis. He sneered at Iruka.

"Ha, there _is_ no Nar….."

_"I am here."_

_In Kyuubi's mind _

Kyuubi was suddenly standing in darkness. White mists swirled around him. He stepped into a defensive stance, narrowed eyes darting back and forth. ' _What kind of ninjutsu is this?_' he thought.

_"I am here"_ repeated the voice.

_"What? Where?" _demanded Kyuubi.

_"Here, in your mind. I am Naruto."_

_"Are you stupid? There IS no Naruto_!" growled Kyuubi, exasperated at this voice's slowness.

_"Yes, yes, you're right,"_ replied the voice hastily. _"Actually, my name is Yondaime."_

_"What? Impossible! You died years ago!"_

_"Nope, my body got sealed away and my soul was sealed when I put that seal on your stomach. Interesting isn't' it?" _

_"Gee, you sound so excited."_

_"Why thank you. So…how is life?"_

_"Har, har, lovely. But boy are you stupid."_

_"How's that so?"_ inquired the spirit of Yondaime, interested.

_"Well, lets put it this way. You stop me when I'm about to say something rather…unimportant to that Iruka, but you didn't stop me from attacking the Nins or the Hokage. Why didn't you stop me?" _

_"Hmm…it's simple. I CAN'T. I am sealed in you. I can't interfere, try as I might."_ Yondaime sighed.

_"Yes! Ha, no need to worry about you stopping me!"_ Kyuubi grinned evilly. Yondaime said nothing.

_"…Kyuubi?" _He finally asked.

_"Hmm?"_

_"I have a question."_

_"It's your funeral…"_

_"Why did you attack Konoha?"_

Such a simple question.

_"I……"_

Meanwhile, the Konoha Nins noticed Kyuubi was distracted. They needed to destroy the clone before it killed the Hokage. And since the controller of the clone seemed to have a glazed look, they were going to take their chances at it all being a trap. When they were going to spring their plan into motion, they noticed that Kyuubi had a rising charka spinning in and out of his body, spiraling around and starting up a small windstorm. It scared them. They hurriedly started their plan.

Iruka was standing there confused. Kyuubi seemed to have zoned out. He seemed to be struggling with something…. Maybe Naruto is trying to surface? He hoped Naruto won. He was always a very stubborn person. He saw the charka flare up and engulf Kyuubi. What happened next surprised him.

_Minutes ago In Kyuubi's Mind _

_"I……"_

_"Surely it doesn't take this much thought. Tell me,"_ Yondaime was practically begging

_"I…"_ Something in Kyuubi snapped. His eyes widened angrily and his pupils narrowed like a snakes. His claws lengthened and sharpened. Angry chakra exploded from his body. _"I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MY ACTIONS TO YOU!"_ Kyuubi roared.

_"Kyuubi! Wait! No, don't!"_ the voice of Yondaime tried to calm him, but Kyuubi shut Yondaime's voice out of his head and started ranting. He forgot he was ranting with his mouth and not in his head.

"It wasn't MY fault. It was does stupid old DODGERING council demons. They treat me like I was an _errand _boy. I am a DEMON LORD!" Kyuubi roared.

Half of the shinobi jumped at Kyuubi's outburst. A few that were still close to him were blown backwards as the first wave of angry chakra broke over them. The rest of the Nin's braced themselves and continued with their plan. The Hokage's safety was first and foremost.

The bunshin saw their actions, and its eyes narrowed in anger. "I told you I would kill him if you moved…" he pressed the kunai roughly against the Third's throat, drawing blood. "I would stop now while you still have a Hokage."

_"Kagemane no Jutsu!"_ came a voice from behind.

The bunshin stopped moving, its body shaking with resistance to the jutsu. Slowly, resistingly, the bunshin was forced to back away from the Hokage. The bunshin strained its eyes. "Heheheh… Nara clan, am I not correct?" he cackled. Two medic Nins came to whisk away the Hokage. "Why don't you just let me go and fight me like a man?"

The bunshin was allowed to turn around and face his captor, who was kneeling in the shadow of a tree, using the tree's shadow and his own to hold the bunshin captive. The clone grinned sadistically, but the Kagemane user, Nara Shikato, responded with an icy stare. "You threatened the Hokage. I can never forgive that. Prepare to die. **_Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu!_ " **

**A shadow hand emerged from the shadow binds and worked its way up the clone's body. It tried to struggle, but to no avail. Suddenly, two Anbu members dropped in from above, sword and kunai bearing down at the clone. **

**It all happened at once. The clone's neck broke from the jutsu, and it was slashed down the front, and stabbed in the back by the Anbu. Shikato released his jutsu, and the Anbu stepped back. The clone vanished in a poof of smoke. **

**"Tch," clucked Shikato, rubbing the back of his head, "how troublesome for a bunshin…" **

**A large explosion reminded everyone of the real danger. Kyuubi was on a rampage. Angry waves of red chakra broke over everyone on an inconsistent basis, keeping everyone at least 10 feet away. **

**"Stand back!" shouted the Hokage, breaking away from the medic Nins who were still in the process of healing him. **

"But, Hokage-sama! You'll never get near him! You could be killed!" A Nin pleaded with him.

The Third laughed dryly as he preformed hand seals. "You worry too much Yoshino…I'm not _that_ old."

Jumping towards Kyuubi, chakra rising from his fingertips, he lunged at Kyuubi shouting, _Gogyo Fuin!"_

Kyuubi had just enough time to turn to face him before having the wind knocked out of him. A new seal was replacing the old seal. _Gogyo Fuin_, the five element seal, an "odd" seal. This seal would disrupt the chakra flow within Kyuubi and alternate the effects of the original "even" seal placed on him by Yondaime.

The Hokage had expected to see Kyuubi slump over, completely exhausted and without chakra, but something else happened.

Kyuubi started screaming.

His charka was swirling and whipping around violently. Jumping back, he ordered the other Nins to take cover.

Kyuubi roared and growled, red chakra spilling out of his body. The Third and the rest of the Nins watched in fascination. It was as though all of the chakra in Kyuubi's body was being forced out of him.

Finally it died down. The amount of smoke and debris that covered the area was incredible. When the Third stepped forward, he noticed something was different about Kyuubi. He was standing, barely; swaying slightly and he seemed exhausted. "Naruto, are you okay?" The Third asked.

The demon lifted his head. The Third's eyes widened. Instead of the evil, red demon eyes, tired, bright blue eyes were staring back at him.

"Old man?" Kyuubi asked. "What are you doing here?" The Third hid his gasp.

Naruto was back.

He quickly caught the boy as he collapsed.

&#&(----------------

Yondiame is alive, sorta. He is a bit ecentric though.

Their will be scenes with him in it in the future.

What happened to Kyuubi?

Please Review


	5. Present day

Disclamer: I don't own nothing

Chapter 5 Here we are now

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded by white. Fuzzy, blurry, blobs of white. His whole body ached, and he couldn't move. '_Where am I…?'_ He asked.

'_You are safe… You've been badly injured…'_ came a soothing voice from inside his mind.

'_Oh yeah…'_ murmured Naruto, smiling dreamily. _'But what about…stupid Sasuke and the foolish Old Man?'_ he inquired, concern not hidden in his voice.

'_They are safe and resting…as you should be,'_ replied the voice. _'Sleep now, Naruto. You have a long road ahead…'_

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. _'Sleep…that sounds good…'_

-------

Two years fly by. Under the assumption that Naruto was back to normal, the Hokage decided to let Naruto continue living as a normal boy, and attend Konoha's Ninja Academy, despite the many objections from the other student's parents. Life continued on.

Naruto had horrible marks in the academy and, although Iruka didn't want to admit it, was probably not going to pass the genin exams. The genin exam came and went. Naruto failed as predicted, but passed in the end after the whole "Forbidden Scroll" fiasco.

Naruto became a member of Team 7, or Team Kakashi, with Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura, the pretty braniac, and Sasuke, the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan that _really_ pissed him off. He hated the stupid Uchiha. Somewhere in his repressed memories, that hatred for the boy and what he did still existed.

Sasuke, on the other hand, hated Naruto as well, but for different reasons. He didn't know why, but whenever he saw the other boy, he would get chills, and want to run away. The dobe, Naruto, instilled a fear that he couldn't find the origin of. Memories within him had been repressed, but no matter what he tried, he couldn't release them. He knew they were there, but he couldn't seem to find the key to unlock the missing piece.

Team Kakashi went on their various missions, Sasuke and Naruto always trying to outdo each other. When the Chunin exam rolled around, it became their greatest opportunity to see who would outdo the other. And at the moment, Naruto was winning…

-----

Sasuke was wide eyed and staring, and a cold sweat had broken out on his forehead. He was no longer sure who to be more afraid of: the Stone Nin with the snake, or Naruto? Naruto was breathing hard, his eyes a blood-shot red…he had just saved Sasuke from the attack of a giant snake.

"…Heh…Heh…" Naruto panted, looking up at Sasuke with a smirk, "Are you okay…Scardy Cat?"

Cats eye pupils. Horrible blood red eyes with cats eye pupils. This wasn't Naruto, this was…

But the memories stopped and Sasuke was thrown back into reality. Naruto had left and was now pounding away at the snake with his bare hands. "Who is he?" whispered Sasuke.

"TAKE THIS BASTARD!"

Naruto had disregarded the snake and was headed straight for its controller.

"HAAAAAA- Uhg!" The Nin had hit Naruto in the stomach with some kind of seal. Naruto immediately blacked out.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, throwing a kunai to stop her comrade from falling further. "Sasuke! We have to do something!"

But Sasuke was already on it. _'SHARINGAN!'_ he thought as he activated his clan's bloodline. _'Stupid dobe…'_

"Kukukuku…so, it's the Uchiha brat's turn…" the Nin laughed, smirking.

Sasuke drew four shuriken and threw them at the Nin, following up with an exploding note. Through the smoke, the Nin sent two small snakes, which came out and bit Sasuke with their venomous fangs.

Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The nin laughed his cold laugh, "Kukuku…_ Kawarimi no Jutsu_ …very good…" his eyes scanned the vicinity. "Behind…" he murmured, drawing three kunai. Once he spotted the Uchiha, he threw.

Sasuke quickly prepared his next attack: Body binding technique. As the kunai came flying at him, Sasuke narrowly dodged them by swinging around a branch, he proceeded in his attack.

Sasuke looped the tree with his thin, barely visible wires, pulling to slam the snake Nin into the tree. Without stopping, he rapidly did a series of hand symbols. _'Katon: grand fireball technique!'_

The attack traveled down the string Sasuke still held in his hands and hit the bound Nin at full force, frying his body crispy. Once he was satisfied with his work, Sasuke let up the attack, smirking. "Hmph, that wasn't so hard," he said to himself.

Sakura joined Sasuke on the branch; together they watched and waited for the smoke to clear.

"Kukukukukukuku…Well done Sasuke…" Came a voice from within the smoke. The smoke dispersed and a man, the same Nin, with his face peeling off grinned sadistically at them. "Yes…I think I will have you…" his grinned widened.

Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him, fearing the worst. "Run," he murmured to her.

"Huh? Sasuke, but-!" Sakura protested.

"Go!" He shouted. His eyes widening as the evil Nin's head shot straight for them, mouth open wide.

"Sasuke!" She screamed.

"I SAID _GO_! Ugh!" the Snake man bit Sasuke, leaving a strange symbol on his shoulder.

Dropping to his knees, Sasuke tried to fight the pain. "Ugh…argh…ah…AH…" his whole body burned and his senses were shutting down. He couldn't take it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, writhing in agony.

The Snake Nin laughed manically, freeing himself of his bonds.

"What have you done to him?" Sakura cried.

The Nin grinned. "Don't worry, if he survives, he'll have power beyond his wildest dreams," Laughing again, the Nin sped off through the treetops.

Sakura looked at both the boys with tears in her eyes: unconscious Naruto and screaming Sasuke. "What do I do now?" She whispered.

Please Review

……………………….

………………

…….

Kyuubi's harem : Yay, Kyuubi's back


	6. I'm Back

Disclamer: I don't own nothing

Kyuubi: Honey, I'm home……

Everyone else: Damn!

Kyuubi: spoilsports

Chapter 5 I'm back!

Naruto woke up to see himself in a hazy dank place. A man was kneeling nearby, but there wasn't enough light to see who he was.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked his voice hoarse.

The man leaned forward and Naruto was shocked to see who it was.

"Yondaime!" He yelped in surprise.

The man smiled slightly and said softly, "You need to remember who you were."

"Wait, what? What do you- YEARGHHH!" Before the surprised Naruto could even finish his question, Yondaime picked him up and tossed him at a swirl of red charka. Naruto was then lucky enough to pass out again as he entered the vortex.

Yondaime stared sadly at the vortex. _'Kyuubi, I hope you will not be too mad at me,' _he thought. Then he mentally kicked himself. _'Oh man! I just pissed off Kyuubi AGAIN!' _He sweat dropped slightly at the thought of an enraged Kyuubi attacking Konoha for the third time in 12 years.

Yondaime thought back at what had happened two years ago.

_Flashback_

_Kyuubi was brought to the hospital and treated for charka exhaustion. He seemed to have forgotten who he was and the Third thought Kyuubi was sealed away this time. However, it seemed that the odd seal that was put on top of the even seal seemed to have messed with his mind and chakra coils. Luckily, Kyuubi did not blow up, but now he was harmless as a genin. It was proven he sucked when he could barely use he charka to perform a simple henge. His charka control seemed to have gone off the deep end, and any skill that Kyuubi had before seemed sealed up. The happy mask that Kyuubi had before the incident, developed into a personality that Naruto had. At first, Yondaime thought Kyuubi was faking it, until the boy ran into a wall and was brought to the hospital again for a concussion. The Fourth was happy that Kyuubi forgot who he was and was living life like a normal human being but soon realized that at this rate Kyuubi would never remember who he was. _

_During the Wave Country Bridge mission, Yondaime had to pretend to be Kyuubi with the creepy voice and all to give the genin charka to save Sasuke. After that, Yondaime plotted to have Naruto remember who he was. It was too difficult to be evil like Kyuubi. He never wanted to repeat the incident. So, when the snake man knocked Naruto unconscious while inadvertently neutralizing the odd seal he made his move._

_End Flashback_

Yondaime watched the vortex with apprehension. Will it work? The vortex is the collection of memories that collected when the odd seal was placed on the original seal. There are some memories scattered about but most of it was there. The minutes passed, and Yondaime began to doze off, but he was rudely awakened as a clawed hand grabbed his throat and shook him violently. He stared, gasping for breath, into a golden eyed face.

------

When Naruto was thrown into the vortex, he was bombarded with images. Past loves and deeds flashed before his eyes. As he watched his former life, Naruto realized he wasn't "Naruto", but he was the Kyuubi. He wasn't the vessel; he was the Demon Lord Kyuubi. There were some bits and pieces missing but enough to come to a conclusion that he wasn't human. When he realized he was the terrible demon that almost destroyed Konoha he felt deep sadness and horror. After a moment of deep angst he realized that:

1.He was and is a Demon Lord

2. He wasn't human so he doesn't care.

Finally reemerging from the depths of stupidity, Kyuubi buried all the human emotion underneath the renewed mask and the vortex vanished. Blood pumping with his old power, the first and only thought in his mind was to kill Yondaime. '_Grrr…If it weren't for that blond idiot, I wouldn't be in this situation!'_ He thought angrily. Then, sneaking behind the "blonde idiot", Kyuubi reached out and throttled said persons throat.

-----

Yondaime tried valiantly to pry said the foxes claws at him, but alas, to no avail. When he was finally able to turn his head far enough to see Kyuubi clearly he noticed that instead of the human body facing him it was one of a tall demon. At least three feet taller than him with a head full of red and black hair, Kyuubi had pointed ears and gold eyes. There were also the same markings on his cheeks he had had as a human. However, he was dressed kind of like a jounin of Konoha. That was a good sign. The dress seemed to indicate some loyalty to Konoha. On closer inspection, the headband was hanging from his neck and was half scratched. Now that was a bad sign. Usually, when a Shinobi's headband is cut across the symbol, they have broken all ties with their old Shinobi village.

'Well…it could be worse…' Yondame thought with a sigh. Finally able to pry off the claws he kicked the fox demon back.

-------

"Oy, Kyuubi, why do you look so different?" he asked while rubbing his neck, a big smile on his face.

Kyuubi picked himself up and walloped Yondaime on the head.

"Because, baka, the mind is the mental reflection of who you are. That is why you look like you do, and I, for the past two years, looked like the human," Kyuubi growled out. "This, however, is my true form. Get it?"

"Okay, if this is a mental reflection of yourself then why are you dressed like a jounin from Konoha? That means you won't destroy it… Right?" The last bit was said half pleadingly.

Kyuubi growled." What do you man I am dressed like a shinobi?" he hissed.

For the first time sense regaining his identify he looked at his clothes.

"WHAT the FUCK!" he yelled.

Please Review

……………………….

………………

…….

Everyone else : Language Kyuubi, language

Kyuubi growls and they run away.

Until next time.


	7. Memories of the past

Kyuubi: Soon, i will conquer the world...hehehhe...

Everyone else: Damn

Chapter 7 Memories of the past

Sasuke drifted in and out of feverish nightmares, reliving the worst moments of his life. His dead parents and other clan members, Itachi's betrayal for power…

_'Power…what _**I **_need…'_ whispered Sasuke's mind. _'But who can give it to me?_

_'Wait…'_ Sasuke's eyes snapped open. There had been someone who could give him that power…someone he had met before.

Sitting up abruptly, Sasuke scanned the dark and misty depths of his mind. There were many doors around him. Some held pictures of his family, the memories he had with them. Another door held images of Itachi, all of which were badly mutilated and torn. Off to the side, he spotted another door. This door had deep claw marks scarring its dark surface. Sasuke stood, trembling with excitement and fear. He had seen this door before, in his dreams. However, in his dreams, the door had always remained firmly locked by sealing jutsus.

Now it was ajar.

Fear and excitement mounting, Sasuke walked towards the door and stuck out his hand to push open the door, and quickly pulled it back.

Red, painful burn welts were rising on his palm.

'What strong chakra!' Sasuke thought, amazed. 'What could be in there…?'

As if answering his question, the door opened, but Sasuke now made no move to enter. Rooted to the spot with fear, all he could do was stare back.

Back into the blood red, demonic eyes that looked oh so familiar.

"N-naruto…?" Sasuke whispered.

As if in response, a large, clawed hand shot out and grabbed the petrified Sasuke. Sasuke tried to struggle, but he was still taken into the darkness on the other side of the door.

Immediately, Sasuke was bombarded with memories. Images of the fight and the murderous charka that threatened to kill him. Fear flooded his body. Everything was coming back to him. However, along with his fear came the realization of how he could get the power he desired. Kyuubi had power, enough power to threaten a village of Shinobi and even kill the great Fourth Hokage. The Fourth was considered of the greatest shinobi in his time.

"Naruto the Idiot" or "Naruto of Team Kakashi" was not the stupid dobe he appeared. "Naruto" was the name of the mask that the Nine-Tailed Fox Kyuubi used to fool the idiots in the village who thought he was gone. A disguise that fooled everyone, even the Hokage. Kyuubi is a demon lord with great power. It is said with a swish of a tail it can create tsunamis, topple mountains, and wipe away civilizations.

As the repressed memories faded, darkness began creeping upon Sasuke. He grabbed his injured shoulder as pain flared through his body, reminding him of the wound that had brought him there. He gritted his teeth.

'Kyuubi…he will give me power that I deserve …'

Sasuke then slipped back to the feverish sleep he had left, fighting off death so that he could live and confront Kyuubi.

The snake seal was spreading and very subtly manipulating his thoughts.

Delusional idiot, Kyuubi-sama will never give you power willingly. Hissed a voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi stood there, glaring at his clothes. Yondaime was standing back slightly apprehensive. After an explosive outburst and multiple expletives that made Yondaime ears bleed, Kyuubi calmed down.

Yondaime sighed loudly. He was hoping that Kyuubi would not destroy the village. Despite the treatment he received from the villagers, Yondaime hoped Kyuubi would not attack Konoha.

"So Kyuubi, what are you going to do now?" Yondaime asked looking at the demon lord.

Kyuubi snorted, making the Fourth jump. "I am not going to go on a murderous rampage, if that is what you mean."

"Kyuubi, I have a question." Yondaime said apprehensively. A grunt from the demon lord told him to continue. "I don't understand why the "Naruto" was so human when you are a demon."

Kyuubi huffed slightly," I don't really understand either." At Yondaime gaping look, he elaborated. "I am a demon lord. I rarely encountered humans nor studied them. They smell, breed like rats and irritate me. If I could I would evade the humans altogether."

At Yondaime's questioning look he continued. "I think that somehow your soul and personality affected the way I acted. Somehow, your ideals and ways shaped and developed the personality "Naruto" had.

"How did you get that idea," Yondaime asked confused.

"His dream to become Hokage probably came from you." Kyuubi said grunting slightly. "Since you were the only one who was conscious, your feelings and some of your memories probably affected "Naruto."

Kyuubi closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He was in a big mess. Right now, he was duty bounded to help Konoha. As a ninja of the village, he has to help them, even though he is a demon. As a demon lord, he took oaths seriously and never broke a promise, ever. Right now, he pledged to help Konoha, yada yada yada. Most importantly, he would have to break his promise if he killed everyone. Therefore, Kyuubi, the greatest demon lord ever to live, was bound to help Konoha.

That was why when he was a child, he deliberately failed the exams, and he was hoping that would conclude he was useless and kicked him out. Then he would be allowed to live his life as an ordinary villager and then destroy the village. However, the memory loss and the ridiculous dream his human counterpart ranted about screwed him.

On top of that, while most of his memories where here, some where still floating around. It would take some time to find them. He had a couple of memory gaps and a picture of a demon with no name. He was sure it was a women, but he had a harem, so it could be anyone. He thought of Gaara, he was sure Shukaku was there, stuck under the seal and probably insane. The Hokage of Sand did a partial sealment. He was going to kill the Hokageof Sand for making Shukaku suffer. He hated to admit it but, with Yondiame help, he could nutritlize the seal or fix it. Like it or not he would nead Yodiame's help.

Then there is the snake man, the one who enevertantly helped dissolve the odd seal. Odly enough, Kyuubi can't remember where he seen him before. There was a demon scent surrounding him and a bit of yokai but he would need a second look. Oh well, Kyuubi thought, he will kill the snake man anyway for trying to kill him.

Kyuubi wondered how his kingdom is faring, for the past tweleve years. He was sure scouts and spies were sent to find him. Fricking council, Kyuubi thought. They were the reason he was in this mess. Except..., he forgot why. Oh well, as the humans say, we will cross that bridge when we come to it.

As for now he was stuck in Konoha, sworn to protect it until his death, in other words screwed. He felt himself dragged out of dream world, and prepared himself to act stupid.

Shukaku... Little Brother... I will save you.. Kyuubi thought as he woke up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi: What! I am honour bond to Konoha!

Everyone else: party time

Kyuubi: trashes party I am still here.

Please Review…………….

……………..

…………………

………….

…….

Can you guess how the confrontation between Kyuubi and Sasuke will turn out?

Author: Stay tuned and read the next chapter….. when it comes out.


	8. Kyuubi's bitch

Disclaimer: Don't own. NO SUING PLEASE

Ok, sorry for the long update. Had problems with the writings. SO here we are

Chapter 8

Kyuubi quickly sprang from tree branch to tree branch on all fours; the finish tower looming closer and closer with ever leap he took. '_Hokage…once I get out of this blasted forest…old man, you're DEAD!!_' Kyuubi's now bright blue eyes narrowed in anger, turning a slight crimson color, and he began to move more quickly, his rage spurring him on, yet also preventing him from noting the two other shinobi hot on his trail.

"What is with Naruto?" Sakura asked, exasperated, struggling to keep up with her fast paced comrade. "We still have two days to get the scrolls and reach the tower. He doesn't need to go so fast!!"

Sasuke made no comment. Something about Naruto was off to him. _'Sharingan!' _he thought silently, inducing his clan's bloodline, the Sharingan eye. At first all he saw was a strange red-orange haze floating around Naruto. At first assuming that his eyes were adjusting still, he made no note of it. Then…

"ARGH!!" Sasuke winced and was forced to halt his progress as the first wave of extreme pain swept through his body. Grasping his shoulder, he struggled to keep the cursed seal from spreading.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, running to him. "What is it? Is it the seal?" Genuine concern shone in her eyes, but Sasuke just snapped at her.

"It's fine," He said, standing. He looked away so she wouldn't see him using his Sharingan; she'd only bug him about why he was using it. Then, something clicked. He had seen Sakura. Her chakra was a normal blue color, gently radiating off of her skin. But Naruto…

Sasuke stiffened. Abnormal amounts of red-orange chakra? '_The fox is back…_'

Sasuke was forced to double up in pain once again. _'Argh…There's no way I'm going to be able to keep up with Naruto if he keeps this pace…'_ Looking up at the sky he said to Sakura, "It's getting late…we should camp now. Drag Naruto back here somehow so he doesn't get lost. I'll hunt down campsite around here."

Sakura nodded, and did as she was told. Running through the trees she finally caught up to her hot headed team mate. "Naruto!" She yelled at him, "Sasuke says we should make camp now! We can continue in the morning!!"

Kyuubi stopped short. "What?!" He exclaimed in false, innocent exasperation. "But we'll be there in no time if we keep going today!!" He argued, waving his arms in protest.

"No! Come on! Sasuke's waiting!!" She said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

_'Stupid Uchiha brat…always getting in my way…' _Kyuubi thought as his Naruto self sullenly followed Sakura back to where Sasuke was.

Sasuke had found a pretty good spot to make camp: a small glade near a freshwater stream. All three of them worked together to catch fish for their meal, but in the end, Naruto drew the short straw and had to collect firewood.

"W-what?! Me? By myself? In…" Naruto gulped, "…the forest?"

"Yes you!" Sakura said angrily. "You lost the draw, now GET GOING!!" She sent Naruto flying with a powerful kick to the behind.

"FINE!! BUT IF I ALMOST GET EATEN BY A SNAKE AGAIN IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!" Naruto shouted back at her angrily and stormed off deeper into the forest._ 'Stupid Naruto, stupid girl…_' Kyuubi thought irritated. _'I'm ALWAYS the errand boy…after I finish with that old geezer Hokage, she'll be next…'_

Back at the camp, Sakura was busily cleaning the fish they had caught, while Sasuke was sitting moodily off to the side, forbidden to do too much by Sakura. After about 5 minutes of waiting for some menial task to do, Sasuke finally stood and began walking towards the forest, down the same path Naruto had taken.

"Sasuke, where are you go-" Sakura objected.

Sasuke cut her off. "I'm tired of sitting around doing nothing. It's just a bite. I'm going to go make sure Naruto hasn't gotten himself killed…" as an afterthought he added, _'Naruto would be dead by now, but the Nine tailed demon wouldn't.'_

---HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kyuubi had gathered a sufficient amount of firewood by that time, but was taking his time on the return. He could just go run off and kill the Hokage now. It wasn't like those stupid teammates of his would notice he was gone. They would just assume that the stupid dobe Naruto had gotten himself killed. Kyuubi smirked and was about to go through with his plan when Sasuke dropped from the tree branches above.

The clueless personality of Naruto bubbled to the surface. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Sakura-chan at the camp?" Kyuubi tried to put on the picture of a stupid idiot, but realized he must be failing horribly at Sasuke's next words.

"Cut the act Nine-Tails, I know who you are," Sasuke growled.

"W-what? Of course you know who I am! I'm Naruto!" Kyuubi defended. _'Something's off with this boy…'_ Kyuubi thought, sniffing the air,_ 'I don't like it.' _

_'He's as bad as Naruto…'_ Sasuke thought to himself. "Well, if you won't show your true self, I'll FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!" Eyes suddenly alight with Sharingan, Sasuke drew a kunai and made a lunge for "Naruto", but Kyuubi was too quick for him.

Grabbing Sasuke by his collar, Kyuubi slammed the boy into the nearest tree. "So you caught me," Kyuubi grinned, "Good job. Now let's see who I've caught…" Naruto's voice was no longer imbecilic sounding and cheery, a deep, growling voice replaced the old. His eyes, once bright blue, were now glowing, red, cat-like eyes.

Adjusting his grip, Kyuubi pulled back Sasuke's collar and examined the seal on his neck. Coming closer, he sniffed it, and quickly withdrew. _'This scent…I know it…It's demon…possibly…hmm…maybe that half-breed snake creep…' _Kyuubi reexamined the seal. _'I remember reading about these seals once…What did they do again? Lessee…uhh…'_

"Let go of me, or I'll have to kill you." Sasuke demanded menacingly, although struggling to breathe. Wincing in pain, Sasuke willingly unleashed the seal, letting the power flow through his chakra, spreading visibly as marks traveled down his arm and onto his face.

"What the-?!" Kyuubi snapped out of his thoughts long enough to slam Sasuke into the tree again, this time harder. "I'M TRYING TO THINK HERE, COULD YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME A MINUTE?!" Kyuubi snarled. After pinning the struggling Sasuke to the tree for a moment, Kyuubi finally let go, letting Sasuke fall to the ground.

_'Well, it's the only thing that comes to mind…'_ He said, grinning inwardly.

Doing a series of quick, complicated hand symbols, Kyuubi bit his thumb, drawing blood, drew a strange symbol over Sasuke's seal mark, then slammed his hand on top of it.

Sasuke didn't have time to draw breath to scream. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. A sharp pain doubled the already raw, intense pain on his neck, and he could feel a foreign chakra burning its way down the chakra coils in his arm. All he could do was watch as nine red, burning fox tails coiled around his arm. He desperately tried to grab Kyuubi's arm, to pry his hand off of him, but Kyuubi removed it before he got the chance.

"There, feel better now?" Kyuubi taunted smugly, taking a step back and surveying his work.

Sasuke doubled over on the ground and grabbed his neck with his non-hurting arm, hoping that putting pressure on the seal would dull the pain. Wincing and breathing heavily, Sasuke watched as the nine tails slowly retreated up his arm. Inhaling sharply, he withdrew his hand. Nine tails, swirled together in a circle, were barely visible as a score on his hand. Now feeling as though he had just flirted with death and lived, a sense of thrill rushed through him. "Heh, now that you're done thinking, I guess it's my turn."

Standing, Sasuke drew kunai and stared down Kyuubi, who, in Naruto form, happened to be shorter than him.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed as he saw this height difference, and he drew his own kunai. "I wouldn't try using "it" if I were you." He growled, smirking.

Sasuke grinned. "Watch me," he sneered. Lunging for Kyuubi, Sasuke activated the seal, as well as his sharingan ability.

Kyuubi sighed. Drawing another kunai, he threw both of them, snagging the collar and bottom of Sasuke's shirt and effectively sending him slamming back into the tree from earlier and pinning him there.

"ANGH!" Sasuke grunted, spitting blood. His seal painfully retracted, making him wince. He looked haughtily into Kyuubi's eyes and spat on the ground in front of the Demon lord in loathing. _The seal…it never retracts this quickly…_ Sasuke mused inwardly. "What have you done to me?" He demanded.

Kyuubi grinned, showing sharp canines. "Oh? So you noticed the slight change? Very good Uchiha…" Kyuubi applauded mockingly. Enraged, Sasuke struggled to pull out the kunai pinning him to the tree. "Oy, oy! Let's not be so hasty to start another battle, do you want the Uchiha line to die?" Kyuubi's grin widened. "Or have you forgotten the last time you watched me fight?"

Recalling the memory, Sasuke involuntarily shuddered. The maddening level of killing intent, the horrible memory of almost being run through by Kyuubi… Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with a new hatred. "What have you done to me?" Sasuke repeated.

Kyuubi's smile quickly faded. "To be honest with you… I don't know."

"WHAT?!"

Kyuubi shrugged. "I suppressed whatever that seal does as well as your Sharingan ability, and…" A sadistic smile spread across his face, "you are now my property."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The property of the Nine-Tailed Fox? He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel insulted or afraid. Summoning up whatever was left of him, he asked, "A-and this is supposed to be beneficial to me, WHY?"

Frowning, Kyuubi sighed and withdrew the shuriken from the tree, unpinning Sasuke, who fell to the ground for the second time that day. Towering over him, Kyuubi explained his actions.

"I'm not sure who placed the seal on you or why, but whoever it was, was rather knowledgeable in demon seals, even I don't know that much about them. However, I know enough about these seals to know that you will never gain from it.

"The seal basically takes control of your body. Although it seems to bring out latent ability, it slowly burns the body out, shortening your life span by one-half its original length. Over time, you will be turned into a half-breed, neither fully human or fully demon. Your seal is a new one, meaning its side effects are unknown. I'll need more time to research these seals, as well as catch up with some … old friends," Kyuubi cocked his head and grinned down at Sasuke, "Lucky for you, the seal I put on you is only temporary. It won't stop all of the side-effects, but you DO need to have the will-power to keep the seal under control. Once I find enough data, I'll replace the old one with a more…_permanent_ one. Heh heh heh…" Kyuubi cackled.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. A possession of Kyuubi's? But… "Heh…heheheheheheheh…" Sasuke began laughing darkly, much to the anger of Kyuubi, who had been also laughing to himself.

"What's so funny, brat?" Kyuubi spat.

"Heheheh…the seal that you put on me? It's visible to everyone. I can simply go back to the village and everyone will know you're not really Naruto. Except this time, you won't just be attacked by Konoha, but by shinobi from every hidden village," Sasuke smirked defiantly up at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi growled in anger, then snapped his fingers. "Oh! That's right, thanks for the reminder!" Doing a short series of complicated hand symbols, Kyuubi chanted, "Rin, tou, kai, sha, retsu, jin, sai, zen, akuryou, pyou, taisan, SEAL!" Kyuubi ended with two fingers up and his fist clenched. Sasuke suddenly felt a burning sensation his shoulder. He winced and clutched it with his opposite arm, but the pain was quickly gone. "There…" said Kyuubi smugly. "Now no mortal being will ever know I tampered with you. Only a demon would be able to smell my scent, and any _intelligent_ demon wouldn't _dare_ touch you when they do."

Sasuke cursed under his breath and stood up from where he had been on the ground. _'This wasn't supposed to happen…'_ Sasuke thought to himself. _'Well…what else can go wrong…let's just get my main point over with…'_

Kyuubi smirked and cocked an eyebrow as Sasuke stood. "Bold move boy…" Kyuubi commented,"what are you going to do? Fight me?" He was surprised when the boy looked him straight in the eye.

"No, I want you to TRAIN me."

An eerie silence fell over the forest. Trembling, Sasuke force himself to keep eye contact with the demon-fox. Even when Kyuubi's hand shot for his throat and once again pinned him to a tree, Sasuke forced himself to defiantly stare back into the horrible blood red eyes.

Choking and struggling to breath, Sasuke managed a spiteful, "What's this Kyuubi? Too afraid to train me because you know someday I'll be powerful enough to defeat you? Or are you just too weak?"

A massive amount of angry chakra compressed everything around them. The energy was so great that dirt and dead leaves began to rise off of the ground, swirled around as though by the wind. Sasuke found his already limited supply of air getting harder and harder to breathe.

"INSOLENT MORTAL!!" Kyuubi roared. "YOU DARE ASK ME TO TRAIN AN ANNOYING BRAT LIKE YOU? WHAT WOULD I GAIN FROM TRAINING THE LIKES OF YOU?!?!?"

"…r-recognition…from…your demon…council…" Sasuke gasped.

The snap of a twig seemed to turn a switch off. Kyuubi immediately dropped Sasuke and the suffocating chakra disappeared. Naruto's innocent blue eyes returned and a split second later, Naruto was gathering firewood, with a gasping Sasuke leaning against a tree.

"NARUTO!!" An angry Sakura stormed up to the blue-eyed boy. "What's taking you so long?!? And what was all the yelling? Were you and Sasuke fighting again?"

"Sa-Sakura-Chan…" Naruto faltered under her glare.

Sakura turned her attention away from Naruto, and she went over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, are you OK? You look tired… you don't have to overexert yourself, OK? You should take a break."

Sasuke was surprised. Did she not just feel that enormous amount of chakra? Hiding his astonishment, Sasuke stood and brushed himself off. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to camp. Naruto and I can handle the firewood."

Sakura looked doubtful. "Ok…but if you ever feel like you need a break…" She then turned and headed back to camp.

"H-hey!! Wait for me Sakura-chan!!" Naruto, laden with firewood, hurried after Sakura.

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke barked. "You haven't given me your decision: will you train me, or not?"

Naruto stopped and turned half-way. _'This boy has great potential, I give him that…'_ he thought. In answer, Naruto growled, "One word of my existence…I will KILL you," with that he turned and once again headed back to camp.

----------HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside Naruto's Mind

_"YONDAIME!!!"_ Kyuubi bellowed. _"GET OVER HERE!!"_

Stretching and yawning, a very sleepy Yondaime shuffled over to where Kyuubi was sitting in "Naruto's" control room. _"Wh-Whaaat is it now?" _the blond yawned sleepily.

Standing, Kyuubi grabbed Yondaime by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the control room, tossing him the controller. _"I can't stand these mortals anymore. Go have fun playing the idiot, idiot…" _

Yondaime scrached the back of his head. _"Geez…a 'Please' every now and then would be nice…" _

But Kyuubi wasn't listening. He had turned into his big fuzzy fox form and curled up into a ball to sleep.

end end end end end end end edn end end end end end end end

Yeah…The "rin, tora, blah blah blah" thing is made up. They're real Japanese words, so let's just hope that no one who can read Japanese well take offence to the fic. This chapter was really long….

Also, anyone who can read Japanese should know the words were really random.


	9. The Tower

Chapter 11

Our favorite genins are in the Forest of Death cooking food. Yep making smoke and letting other shinobi know that they were there. It took the duo persuasions of Sakura and Naruto to force Sasuke to let them make a fire in the first place. Then again, Sasuke did not want to make Kyuubi mad at him so he just pretended to be persuaded. It didn't hurt that he was hungry as well.

Sasuke caught some fish while Naruto and Sakura made a small fire.

"Itakdakimasu!" They all said, munching on the fish. Sasuke watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye. He was being especially wary now.

With a demon as a teacher who knows what sadistic things Kyuubi will think up of?

Due to his heightened senses and paranoia, he sensed a person arriving.

"Someone's coming!" He whispered, slowly drawing out a kunai.

Naruto also drew out a kunai. He too had sensed it. Sakura however did not but she did prepare herself, after the short battle and realization that she was the weak link. The experience taught her that she had to pull her own weight.

Yondaime looked at the shinobi that appeared. The shinobi held his arms up to show he was not armed. Yondaime was not fooled though; he himself knew several moves that did not need hands and can kill silently.

It was Kabuto. He was the one who had the cards that told people's statistics. Technically those were not supposed to be in circulation. Those cards can be chalked up to spying and treason. Ninja villages hoard their secrets and the price of treason is great.

Yondaime looked at Kabuto; something about Kabuto that made his hair stand on end.

He channeled Kabuto's words out and listened for tone. Whoever Kabuto was, he was a very skilled shinobi. Each word had no maliciousness or falsity, that itself was a sign of suspicion.

Everyone lies.

Sasuke did not like Kabuto either. He had noticed how Naruto was silent and was not really paying attention.

"I don't trust you." Sasuke declared, eyes narrowed in an evil glare.

Kabuto smiled through it all. He seemed undeterred at Sasuke's glare.

"Sasuke!" Whined Naruto, lips curled in a pout. "He's a good guy!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Sakura, she did not notice that Kabuto was being too nice. "He's helping us!"

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets and scowled. He would keep his silence. He will play his part, and Naruto will play his.

"You helped us out earlier, thanks." Naruto gave Kabuto a thumb up. "Let's go!"

Sasuke huffed and followed a bit slowly. Sakura started chatting with Kabuto.

Kabuto grinned as he listened; not knowing that one boy, a dead Yondaime, and a Demon Lord was already on to him.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

They jumped through the trees, following Kabuto. They landed near the tower. It was not that far away but they had to get the scrolls first. Their scroll was taken by the snake senin and they needed two.

"Here is a good spot to set an ambush up to steal peoples scrolls!" Kabuto told the group.

Sakura was oblivious to the fact that they had company. It was until they passed the same tree five times that she realized that they were stuck in a genjutsu. She whirled, her stance defensive.

"Mwahahaha!! You have fallen into our ambush!" Shouted someone, the area was soon clouded in mist.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He recognized this jutsu; he drew his kunai scanning the area. The mist was not as thick as Zubuza's but it was foggy.

"I must defeat you!" Shouted Naruto over exuberantly, the racket he made combined with his bright clothes made him an instant target. His loud shout alerted the enemies to his plan. He first summoned several clones and then attacked.

Inwardly Yondaime grinned. One of the best techniques in the world was to make people think you are an idiot. Then they underestimated you and the battle is so much easier to win. He switched one of his clones with the original and then snuck away. His clones continued attacking, new ones made as old ones were destroyed. It seemed wasteful but as Yondaime thought about it, that was all 'Naruto' knew. Poor chakra control and no teachers willing to teach 'Naruto' left him with little skills.

The only thing good that 'Naruto' knew was the chakra and the Kage Bushin. Yondaime didn't dare risk other jutsu that he knew, he wouldn't want the others to be suspicious.

Sasuke activated his bloodline ability, easily seeing through the illusions. He noted a discrepancy and scanned the area. After a quick glance, he knew what he had to do.

"Naruto! They're genjutsu!" He shouted, warning his sensei/ teammate. He had to deactivate his Sharingan due to the pain. He also did not want the other seal to take control of his mind. He used his iron will to hold back the curse seal. He wanted power on his own merit, not some shortcut.

Sakura threw kunai and shuriken at the clones. Kabuto helped as well. He did not seem that skilled, only dodging the thrown projectiles.

"Yosh!" Shouted Naruto, as he made more and more clones to attack the other clones.

Suddenly in a heavy barrage of kunai, the clones popped and the Team 7 collapsed.

"They keep multiplying!" Huffed Naruto tiredly, dirt covering his form. Sakura gasped for air while Kabuto glared at the clones.

The mist nins walked into the open. They had breath masks on and was covered in some rubber tarp. They also looked identical.

"Hahahahaha!! You are DIRT! Now I will destroy you and your friends!" Said one gloating, his voice was masked but his words discernable.

He twirled a kunai in his fingers before throwing at Naruto. He hated Naruto for annoying him with all those clones.

"Naruto!" Shouted Sakura, mouth open in horror. She kept getting flash backs of the bridge and of Sasuke.

Naruto poofed, Sakura gaped and turned to Sasuke to see if he was shocked as well. To her surprise Sasuke poofed as well.

Her jaw dropped.

The mist nins was about to run away when they were suddenly tied together. In a blur, they were shoved together and a rope was tighten around their waist and hands.

"You know, throwing kunai at people makes most people mad." Said Naruto with a grin. Inwardly Yondaime danced about, happy that the hair brained scheme worked. "Aren't you happy I'm not the type of person who gets mad?"

Sasuke choked a bit. He had to smother his laugh. While 'Naruto' may not get angry, Kyuubi does. If the mist nins did piss Kyuubi off, nothing would be left of them.

_I am GENIUS,_ Yondaime thought doing a little dance as well. Kyuubi walloped him on the head, making 'Naruto' wince a bit.

"Kukuku…you are now surrounded… Hand over your scrolls or face the wrath of the Uchiha!" Sasuke said with yet another evil glare. Yondaime had to hand it to the boy; he was really learning how to throw those evil glares around.

Sakura squealed in happiness. Kabuto laughed softly and pushed his glasses up his face.

He had to reevaluate Naruto and Sasuke. They were much different now. He was surprised at Sasuke's resilience against the

curse seal and at the teamwork.

His task was much more difficult now. The vessel, Naruto, was in the way.

kkkkkkkkkk

Sakura did complain a bit on why she was in the scheme. Sasuke did not know what to say that did not include that he thought she was weak. Naruto jumped in and said he was following Sasuke's lead and did not have enough time to to tell Sakura about it. Sasuke did not object. The truth was, he was following Naruto's lead.

Battle scarred and weathered, but unaffected by wear, Sasuke and company arrive in the tower, Heaven and Earth scrolls held in Sasuke's clenched fists. The inside of the tower was plain and gloomy, not very interesting to look at. On the wall were various scrolls, but none more prominent than the large scroll on the wall directly facing the four nins.

Yondaime gave Kyuubi control back. While Yondaime liked being alive again he knew that he was unsuited to the body and adjusting may get him killed. When they get some rest time Yondaime will get used to the body and it's unique chakra.

"This is where we split," Kabuto said solemnly. "My group should be here by now, I'll see you around!" Waving and smiling slightly, Kabuto walked off down one of the various hallways in the tower. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned back to the large scroll.

"It says to open the scrolls, "Sakura said, nodding to Sasuke.

"Right…"

Sasuke expertly opened both scrolls at the same time, forming an "X" on the ground. The group all quickly took a step back and braced themselves for impact.

Nothing happened.

Naruto frowned, squatting down and poking the scrolls with his finger. "Oy…maybe those Mist Nin's had the wrong scroll?"

Sasuke clenched his fists, his brow darkened. This could not be happening. What a fool they must look to the jounins who were watching them on the hidden cameras he sensed.

Sakura looked over at him, concerned. "Calm down, Sasuke. We probably just-"

"POOF!!"

"AHHHH!"

"NARUTO!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sakura yelled angrily as she tried to wave away the smoke clouding her vision. She heard a cough and turned around, finding a very dazed Naruto collapsing from the wall into which he had been slammed into. Sasuke, on the other hand, was not distracted by Naruto's idiocy.

"Sakura! Leave him! We have bigger problems to deal with!" Drawing a kunai, he activated his Sharingan. There was a sharp pain in his shoulder, but it quickly subsided. Narrowing his eyes, he thought to himself, _'Kyuubi… are you testing me?'_

Suddenly, through the smoke came three kunai. Reacting quickly, Sasuke blocked all three. The faint outline of a figure was becoming visible. Planting himself, Sasuke did a rapid series of hand seals. _'Katon:__Goukakyuu__no Juts-' _

"W-wh… Sasuke! Wait! It's just me! Iruka!!" Waving away the smoke, the familiar figure of Iruka stepped in front of the group.

"Iruka-sensei!" cried Naruto in delight, getting up from where he was slammed against the wall to greet his favorite teacher.

Although Sasuke saw this Naruto, it did not prevent him from seeing the poof of a clone as it disappeared. _'Huh… so it was Kyuubi…_' Sasuke mused._ 'That was pretty clever. Sakura would never notice secret training like that. If Iruka hadn't shown up, I wonder what he would have cooked up for me?'_

If Kyuubi had been a kindhearted soul who really did care for the Uchiha brat, then Sasuke's assumption would have been plausible. In reality, Kyuubi was seething. While trying to figure out the stupid scrolls they had activated, blowing him backwards, but with enough time for him to quickly create a clone to get blown the other way. As soon as his clone saw Iruka appear, it had tried to get rid of all its problems in one smooth sweep. Aiming for vital points on Sasuke, Sakura, and Iruka, Kyuubi had planned on leaving his weighty baggage behind and finally moving on towards his final goal: killing the Third Hokage. Foiled again by the Uchiha brat, Kyuubi had no choice but to play the part of the annoying blonde dobe who simply _adored_ "Iruka-sensei".

"Oy, oy! Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, bouncing up and down. Iruka just laughed.

"Haha, for someone who just came out of the forest of death, you sure do have a lot of energy, Naruto," he smiled kindly at him.

His expression quickly changed as he noticed the wiped out Sakura and Sasuke lying on the ground.

"Eheheh… Oh! That reminds me." Standing straight and looking rather professional, Iruka announced to the group:

"Congratulations, you have just passed the second part of the Chunnin exam!"

_'It's about time you moron…'_ Kyuubi muttered inwardly, while on the outside Naruto was jumping up and down and shouting for joy, until finally passing out from exhaustion.

> In Naruto's Mind 

_"BAKAAAAA!" Kyuubi roared from the control room. _

_Stifling a yawn, Yondame emerged, rubbing his eyes and wearing lovely fuzzy blue pajamas with white bunnies. "Wh-what do _

_you w-want?" He asked, yawning. _

_ Already changing into his fox form, Kyuubi walked out of the control area on all fours. "Your turn…" he muttered, before curling up in a ball in the corner to catch a few 'Z's. _

_Yondaime just shook his head and took his place at the controls. "He's softer than he admits," he grumbled, pressing a few buttons. _

KKKKKKKKK

So sorry about the long wait. I'll get to the next part soon!


	10. Fight!

Author's note: For a while now I had a beta called Kaiten. However as the story progressed Kaiten started helping me write chapters. Now, Kaiten is a full co-author to the story. With Kaiten's help, I bounce off ideas and plots. We make great jokes and funny scenes by talking about it. I had just realized why TV shows have different directors for the episodes. Same plot but each director has their own special touch. That is a bit of the reason why updates for this story is so hard to update since well….there are two people writing it.

Kaiten: Thanks for all the reviews!! They inspire me to write longer chapters. Sorry for the long wait, but hey, I actually DO have a life. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Author: And now please enjoy the chapter. Also as a bonus, I suppose if you guess correctly who wrote chapter 7 I'll let you ask me one question on spoilers. Other than that, I don't give out spoilers.

Chapter 12

When Naruto regained consciousness, he found himself in a room with all the other Gennin taking the Chunnin exam. Sakura and Sasuke were standing over him, idly waiting for him to come to. "Where am I?" Naruto croaked.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip. "We just passed the second part of the Chunnin exam. But they say there are too many of us to continue on, so we have to take another test," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto immediately leapt up. "Another test?! Are you KIDDING me?!"

Sasuke knocked him over the head. "Calm down, dobe. It's more of a test of skill."

From the control room inside Naruto, Yondame sighed with relief. "Alright," Naruto said, game face on, "Let's get this over with."

Inside a large cavern carved of rock, all the remaining genin teams awaited their fate. Their teachers, the Chunin and Jounin of the Leaf, as well as the Hokage were all present. Orochimaru, masquerading as the mentor of the Sound nins, stood off to the side, looking imposing. His eyes roamed over the lines of apprehensive genins until they landed on Sasuke.

His prize.

Sasuke had survived the effects of the seal, and now Orochimaru could claim him as his own. All of a sudden, Orochimaru noticed something was off. His acute sense of smell had picked up a sent that should not be there. '_A demon has been tampering with my pet!_' he hissed angrily in his mind. Sniffing, his eyes suddenly widened, then narrowed in anger. '_Kyuubi…_'

Out in the sea of genins, another had also noted the scent of Kyuubi. Sabaku no Gaara was having a psychological battle because of it.

"_It's Kyuubi!_" Hissed Shukaku, deep within the depths of Gaara's mind.

"_Kyuubi…? What does he matter?_" a bored Gaara asked.

Eyes blazing, Shukaku turned to Gaara and slapped him across the face. Gaara's head snapped to the side, but his face betrayed no expression. "_Kyuubi,_" breathed Shukaku, "_is my older brother._"

"_And?_"

Shukaku had debated many times about killing his host's conscience, but even in moments of insanity he had refrained. "_And? AND?!?_" Shukaku screamed, grabbing Gaara by the shirt collar. "_You know NOTHING! If he sees me likes this… SMELLS my scent!_" Shukaku let go of Gaara to pace. "_Yes… Yes, I'll have to make a move…_"

Gaara's facial expression never changed. Shukaku's insanity had become part of his daily life. Shukaku was imprisoned in him, but Gaara was the prisoner. While Shukaku ranted, Gaara silently took control of the body for the time being.

The Third Hokage felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. It was a warning to him that something was occurring and it was dangerous. He liked to call that warning system the 'Encroaching Sense of Doom'. At the moment it was in overdrive.

He looked at the genin crowd through his crystal ball. His zeroed in on four possible disturbances. Sasuke was marked with a personal Seal created by Orochimaru. Garra of the Sand had Shukaku sealed within him. From the reports the Third received he knew that Garra did not have a seal like Naruto and thus could not contain his demon. He was a threat. Garra had already killed many people and possibly killed more people than the rest of the genins put together. And then there one that they knew about and deal with. The last one was Naruto.

The Third sighed. Ever since the incident years ago the Third had been watching over Naruto like a hawk making sure that the Kyuubi was properly sealed. He was proud of Naruto and how strong the genin had become. He made a note in his mind to take Naruto out to Ramen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All the genin's looked around apprehensively as they waited. The tension was high. What exactly would they be doing?

Finally, a very sickly Jounin entered the cavern. Coughing, he wheezed, "My name is Hayate, I'll be your judge for the third part of the Chunin exam. More of you than expected returned from the Forest of Death, and we have to eliminate some more of you before we can get on to the third part. The only problem is-" Hayate took a moment to cough and hack like he was dying, "The only problem is that there is one too many of you to continue on to that part. So… if your name starts with a "K" and ends with an "O" and you have white hair, please leave."

Everyone in the room immediately looked at Kabuto.

Kabuto blushed a bit from all the attention, but because he was such a swell guy even though he was so evil, he bit back all his anger and exited the room, vowing to take out Hayate if it was the last thing he did.

"Bye Kabuto-san!" Shouted Naruto, waving his hand madly. When Kabuto was out of sight, Naruto stopped and went back to look at the sickly jonin. Yondaime sighed, stretching his fingers. Controlling a body with a game controller was soooo hard. He wondered if Kyuubi could upgrade to something more stylish and futuristic. Already Yondaime had made a chair and a nice fuzzy carpet to put his bare heet on. He was making the mind his home. Yondaime hoped Kyuubi won't piddle on the carpet. _'Is Kyuubi housebroken?_' thought Yondaime puzzled.

Hayate coughed again and asked, "Alright, now is there anyone else who would like to leave as well?"

Sakura nudged Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I know we've come this far, but after the Orochimaru fiasco in the forest, I don't think you should continue on," Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Sasuke muttered, impulsively adjusting his shirt collar.

"Sasuke, I'm serious!" Sakura argued in a strained whisper. "The Forest of Death showed that our team is not ready to complete the Chunin exam! " Sasuke just ignored her. Sakura began to pout. "Sasuke, if you're not going to pull our group out of the Chunin exam, I will." Turning away from Sasuke, Sakura started to raise her hand, but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

Spinning her around, Sasuke hissed, "Don't be an idiot. I can handle this "cursed seal" thing. Just don't worry about it and, whatever you do, do NOT tell Naruto about this seal. He just won't understand." He then roughly released her arm. _'More like YOU don't understand…'_ Sasuke thought annoyed, as he moved as far away from Sakura as was possible while still standing in line.

Sakura sulkily massaged her arm. "If you say so…" she muttered.

"No one else wants to leave? Ok," Hayate cleared his throat. "The system is fairly basic. The scoreboard up there will display two names. Those two genin will come down to the arena and fight until one is no longer able to compete. And the most important thing is: this is NOT a fight to the death." Hayate coughed some more. "Ahem, alright, any questions? No? Good. Now who's first?"

The scoreboard was activated and the name lottery began. Every genin was tense with apprehension. Even Yondame, who knew that even in Naruto's body he could beat the entire genin population with his eyes closed, was getting butterflies. The scoreboard began to slow, everyone held their breath…

"Up first is Uchiha Sasuke verses Akado Yoroi." Hayate announced.

"Sasuke-" Sakura started.

"Leave it!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto had remained silent even after the calling of Sasuke's name. He may have appeared serious and deep in thought, but the true reason was because Yondame had fallen asleep due to all of the tension. Sasuke walked past Naruto on his way to the arena, purposefully bumping into him and only pausing to mutter:

"Naruto… I look forward to fighting you some day…"

The jolt woke Yondame up and he had just enough time to react and smirk, replying, "Same."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The arena was now set. All the by standing chunin and genin were up in the balconies and the fighters were in their starting positions. Chunin exam part 2.5 could now begin.

Hayate glanced at both fighters. "This is not a fight to the death," he reminded them. "The first fighter to become unable to fight any longer is eliminated from the Chunin Exam. Ready? Begin!"

Up in the balconies, Orochimaru smiled. "Now, my prize, let's see what you can do," he muttered to himself.

Yoroi immediately lunged for Sasuke, putting him on the defensive. Sasuke, just a little unsure of how to control his demon seals, decided that the best thing he could do at the moment was just block the attacks.

Boy was he wrong.

Yoroi threw a hooking punch at Sasuke's head. Sasuke blocked it with his arm, trying to deflect the blow. Yoroi grabbed Sasuke's blocking arm instead.

Immediately Sasuke realized he was in trouble.

The instant Yoroi touched him Sasuke began to feel his chakra draining away. Immediately freeing himself from Yoroi's grasp, he jumped away, taking time to analyze his condition.

Sasuke looked down and saw that his hands were shaking. 'What is this? He can drain my chakra with a single touch?' He thought, alarmed.

"Kukukuku… so you noticed my ability?" Yoroi taunted. "But the real question is… how are you going to beat it without me touching you?" Unspoken, Yoroi's eyes asked, 'As well as not being able to use your chakra?'

Sasuke's eyes widened. Yoroi knew about the cursed seal.

But not about Kyuubi's seal.

Smirking, Sasuke began to do a series of hand seals. "_Katon:_ _Gouka-" _Sasuke forced himself to stop the attack. Kyuubi's seal was activating, and it was flashy. The seal was drawing large amounts of chakra from within Sasuke, making his attack far more powerful than it normally would be. Confused and startled, Sasuke clamped a hand down on the seal and dove out of the way of a charging Yoroi.

The seal became dormant once again and Sasuke tried to get up, but Yoroi was a little faster. Before Sasuke even knew what was happening, Yoroi was on him, embedding his knee into Sasuke's chest and palming his head with the intent of draining every last drop of chakra out of him. Sasuke winced in pain as Kyuubi's seal began activating again, and Yoroi smirked.

"It hurts, doesn't it you little parasite?" Yoroi hissed into Sasuke's ear.

"L-look who's the parasite…" Sasuke spat back. Sasuke grabbed Yoroi's hand in an attempt to get him off, but Yoroi had drained too much of Sasuke's chakra and Sasuke's strength was waning. "Get OFF me!" he growled, starting to struggle.

As if in response to the lack of chakra in Sasuke's body, the seal Kyuubi had put on Sasuke drew from some unknown chakra source, just enough chakra for Sasuke to get Yoroi off of him. With a grunt, Yoroi flew backwards into the opposite wall of the arena, giving Sasuke enough time to recover slightly and form a plan. '_I have no idea what this seal does, so until I figure out how it works I shouldn't use my chakra…Forget this, once I'm done I'm going to squeeze every last drop of information out of that moronic demon lord and I'm gonna…_' Sasuke let his mind wander in revenge land for a bit as he recovered.

Yoroi collected himself after his hot date with the cement wall. Extremely pissed off now, Yoroi went running at Sasuke for all he was worth. "YAAAAAAH! YOU BRAT!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THA-"

Slow and lumbering as Yoroi was, he was no match for the speed of Sasuke. Recalling a fight he had had some time earlier with a solely taijutsu using nin, Sasuke sped right up to Yoroi and planted a kick to his stomach. As Yoroi flew upwards, Sasuke jumped up behind him, following up with a barrage of kicks and punches. Dazed and helpless, Yoroi was defenseless against Sasuke's last roundhouse kick to the back of his head, sending him straight down into the hard dirt floor. '_Lion Combo!_' Sasuke named the move in his head.

From inside Naruto, Yondame watched the fight interestedly. "_Not bad…_" he mused. "_He only saw that fuzzy browed kid perform that move once…_"

Sasuke landed a little less than gracefully about ten feet away from where Yoroi lay, unconscious. Drained, Sasuke struggled to remain standing. Hayate watched him for a few moments, making sure he wasn't going to pass out and make the contest a draw.

Sasuke fainted.

Naruto grasped the steel railing until his knuckles turned white. "What are you doing, Sasuke, you idiot!!" He shouted at the limp form.

Next to him, Inozuka Kiba sneered. "Tch, that Uchiha isn't as great as everyone makes him out to be."

Naruto glared at him. "Keep your mouth shut, dog-breath."

Kiba turned towards Naruto and growled. "What did you say, dobe?"

The whole room held their breath. Hayate coughed and raised his hand, about to announce the draw, when Sasuke moved.

Groaning, Sasuke heaved himself into a standing position. Glaring at Hayate, Sasuke asked bluntly, "Well, do I pass?"

Coughing again, Hayate called out, "Winner, Uchiha, Sasuke!"

The room erupted into cheers, and Sasuke turned to walk up to his comrades, when Kakashi appeared from behind and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"We have some business to take care of," Kakashi muttered into Sasuke's ear.

"What kind of buisness?" demanded Sasuke.

"The Third has briefed me on your condition. I'll need to fix you up before anything else happens."

Sasuke shrugged off the hand, starting for the exit. "Fine… but make it quick."

Sasuke and Kakashi suspiciously left the building, followed inconspicuously by Orochimaru. Naruto and Kiba, on the other hand, were about three seconds away from an all out brawl. Fortunately, they were saved by luck of the draw.

"Up next," Hayate called out, "is Inozuka Kiba, versus Uzumaki Naruto!"

From across the room, Gaara's eyes narrowed. "Naruto…" he muttered.

Sensing a killer intent, Naruto looked across and made eye contact with Gaara, but was quickly distracted by Kiba.

Kiba stood square from Naruto, a cocky look on his face. "Bring it…_dobe_."

Inside Naruto's mind, Yondaime cracked his knuckles and grinned. Time to play.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	11. KibaxNaruto and some Sasukeness!

Chapter 13

Naruto and Kiba's entrance into the arena is analogous with two fighting dogs being led into a ring to fight. Although Naruto and Kiba weren't snarling and straining at leashes, the tension was there. Hayate stood between Naruto and Kiba, eying them as they attempted to glare holes into each other.

"I assume you both know the rules?" Hayate asked both of them. The pair nodded.

"D-do your best, Naruto-kun! Kiba-kun!" Shouted the timid Hyuuga Hinata from up in the balconies.

"Yeah! Good luck, Naruto!" added Sakura.

Judge and participants glanced up at them. Naruto grinned and Kiba smirked in acknowledgement. Hayate cleared his throat. "Once again, this is not a fight to the death. Begin!"

Kiba sneered at Naruto. "Hehe, are you ready to lose?"

Naruto glared at him. "One day I will become the fifth Hokage. That means…" Naruto pointed a finger at Kiba, "YOU are going to be the one that will lose."

Yondame analyzed his opponent from inside Naruto. From his knowledge of Kiba's clan, he recalled that they used ninja dogs in their attack. However, considering "Naruto's" inactivity in studying and the fact that Kyuubi is asleep, Yondame was stuck trying to figure a plan to attack like an under trained genin. Flexing his fingers, Yondame expertly hit a few keys. "_Yosh! Try this on for size, dog!_"

Naruto clasped his hands together and made two clones of himself. The Narutos then punched the air in front of him, holding out the arm, fist closed. "Dog-boy, you're going DOWN!!" all the Naruto's declared, pointing their thumbs down for emphasis. Both then reached for his weapons bag, but were immediately stopped by a shout from Kiba.

"Oy! Oy! Akamaru's not ready yet!" Kiba barked, irritated. But before he could unzip his jacket, Naruto launched his attack. The clones leapt at Kiba all screaming for his blood.

He reached into his weapons pouch and threw three shuriken and a kunai with an exploding note attached to it. Yondaime made a note to get better weapons after the fight, the ones he had right now were not in good condition.

Kiba easily blocked the shuriken. He almost didn't notice the exploding notes until it was too late. He blocked one kunai, and then back-flipped to barely miss the explosions. Naruto came from behind with a kunai in hand, but Kiba smelled him and a well timed punch dissipated the clone. Another Naruto bore down from above. A flying roundhouse kick from Kiba took it out. While still in mid-air, Kiba's eyes widened as several shuriken and an exploding tag kunai came flying at him. Unable to block them, Naruto drew first blood.

Kiba used his arms to protect his vital points as three shuriken slammed into him. The tag exploded without the kunai reaching him and the force threw him into a wall.

"UWA!" Kiba grunted, spitting blood. Collapsing onto the ground, he leaned against the wall, panting. The real Naruto walked up to him, twirling a kunai on his index finger, and stopped five feet away. Kiba looked up at him and scowled.

"You moron, I wasn't even ready yet," Kiba spat.

Yondame flipped out. Naruto did likewise. "YOU'RE A SHINOBI!! YOU'RE ALWAYS PREPARED!!" Naruto shouted, thrusting a finger into Kiba's face. "WHO'S THE IDIOT NOW YOU MORON?!? HUH? HUUUUH?!?"

_POW!_

Naruto was sent flying by a well placed uppercut from Kiba. Once again standing, Kiba winced as he pulled out the three lucky shuriken. Then unzipping his jacket, he gently took out a small brown and white dog and placed him on the floor.

Yond stood, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. His reaction time was slower when his body was not conditioned and much smaller than his original body. He hated being short. His arm and leg reach were awful compared to his original body. Well, he would just have to compensate for that.

"OK! Ready Akamaru?" Kiba grinned at his canine companion. Akamaru barked twice in agreement and growled at Naruto.

Yondame eyed the dog warily. He knew that while it looked relatively cute and harmless it was dangerous…but only when provoked; similar to the policy of all Konoha ninjas. Yondame twisted in his chair just enough to check on the sleeping ball of dark orange fuzz. There was very little movement, but the occasional twitch told him that Kyuubi was alive, but sound asleep. Exhaling loudly, he turned back to his controls.

Two on one was hardly fair, and from the control room his reactions were a little slower than he would like them to be. Now, in the corner of the control pad there was a large red button with caution tape around it. This button would make things a lot simpler for Yondame, but could also lead to his permanent death if he screwed up. Yondame's finger hovered over this button for a moment, before pressing it. With a blinding flash of light, Yondame became Naruto.

Kiba rocked uneasily on his feet as he watched Naruto's eyes glaze over before closing. Kiba put his hands up into a defensive stance, ready for everything. "Any day now," he bluffed, Akamaru equally ready beside him. Kiba nearly yelped in surprise when Naruto's eyes flashed open, seemingly with a different intensity than before. Naruto dropped into his own fighting stance with, Kiba noted, more fluidity than the clumsy, jerky movements of the Naruto seconds prior.

Now with full control over Naruto, Yondame grinned at Kiba. "Two on one is a bit unfair, don't you think?"

Kiba grinned broadly. "Don't worry, we'll go easy on you," he replied mockingly. He ignored the pain in his arms. While Naruto drew first blood, he would draw the last one.

Yondame's grin widened. "I wouldn't be worried about me, dog-breath."

Kiba sneered. "Now it's my turn." He reached into his bag and threw a pair of kunai at Naruto.

Yondaime easily dodged the kunai only to barely dodge Akamaru's lunge. He pulled back his leg and sent a kick towards Akamaru. Akamaru jumped out of the way, and Kiba threw a punch at Naruto's face. He had used the kunai as a distraction to sneak up on Naruto

"You shouldn't underestimate Akamaru like that!"

Yond slid back, letting the force of the blow to roll off him. Pure instinct shifted his body to a crane defense form, a basic Anbu taijutsu move, something Naruto should not know. When his brain caught his body, he froze. Yondaime goal was to get through the exams without alerting people that he was not what he said he was.

Showing off was not a good idea.

Kiba sneered at Naruto's stupidity. "Stupid, dobe! I thought you were better than that!"

Yondaime shook himself before pointing a finger at Kiba. "You're the dobe, dobe!"

To his horror, he felt his vision going blurry. Something was wrong in the control center. He heard aiba yell something and then a whirlwind slammed into him.

Kiba made contact, sharp nails digging into Naruto and blowing him backwards into a wall.

At that precise moment, all motion and sensory control was back online. Unfortunately, that was when Yondaime slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch. He coughed out blood.

With a sudden yank, he found himself back in a chair with a controller. In front of him was a very mad Kyuubi. "You dimwit, are you trying to get me killed!."

With that Kyuubi shoved Yondiame out of the chair with a thump. He disconnected all traces of Yondaime from the system and took full control. With a roar, he opened his eyes and growled, releasing a bit of his chakra.

Naruto jerked, eyes flickering before straightening up and leveling a bloodthirsty glare at Kiba.

Eyes widening, he flipped backwards next to Akamaru. "Akamaru, here." he said, holding out a blue pill in his hand. Akamaru ate one, suddenly turning a dark, red color.

Grinning Kiba took out another small blue pill and ate it as well. "A lesson for you today Naruto. Now you know why his name is Akamaru."

With a sneer befitting a demon lord Kyuubi replied," I don't really care, dog breath." He was really pissed. He hated dogs. He really hated dogs.

"Feeding dogs drugs won't help you anyway. You're going down!" He ran towards Kiba, intent on making Kiba shaped hole everywhere.

"Akamaru!" Kiba growled. Akamaru came and jumped onto Kiba's back.

"BEAST-HUMAN TRANSFORMATION!" With a poof, both him and Akamaru were transformed into growling, sharp nailed humans

Facing Naruto head on, Kiba growled out, "GATSUGA!" A Jutsu that sent both himself and Akamaru hurtling towards Naruto like torpedoes

Kyuubi sneered once more. He stood there and waited. With astonishing speed, he grabbed the collar of both speeding torpedoes and clenched. When the torpedoes subsided, he smashed their heads together.

"Shit." Kiba wrenched himself out of Naruto's grasp. Akamaru did so as well, nipping Naruto's hand as he wiggled free.

Kyuubi gave Kiba and his dog a seething look. "Die." He spat and his chakra rose, flooding out of his body.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Kakashi teleported Sasuke into a seal covered room. "Strip."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi oddly. "Sorry, but I don't work that way. I haven't even seen your face for that matter."

"Haha." Said Kakashi gruffly. "We need to put a seal on top of your curse seal. The sooner we get the seal on the better."

Sasuke blew away a stray strand of hair obscuring his vision. '_Great_,' he thought, '_another seal. As if the first two didn't hurt enough.._.'

Pulling his shirt off over his head, he turned, bare-chested, to Kakashi and shrugged. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, pale skin almost glowing in the dim lighting.

Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to sit in the middle of the room. He started painting seals on Sasuke and on the ground.

"Okay, now this will hurt a lot." Kakashi started the seal. He didn't notice the second seal flash before disappearing. The characters traveled up Sasuke's body before making a ring around the curse seal.

"Huf, there that should hold." He examined his work.

"AAAAAAARGH!!" Sasuke cried in agony. Not due to the new seal Kakashi was putting on him, but because Kyuubi's seal was punishing his body for trying to cancel out the nine tailed seal. As soon as Kakaishi's seal was done, everything stopped, and his world faded to black. Oh how Sasuke was beginning to hate passing out.

A telepathic link was suddenly made between Sasuke and Kyuubi. Sasuke found himself staring to the most murderous blood-red eyes he had ever seen. In his true form, Kyuubi towered over Sasuke's pathetic human body and made Sasuke wish he had never made a deal with the demon fox.

"What. Did you. Do," growled Kyuubi menacingly, eye to eye with Sasuke.

Sasuke did his best to remain standing as he calmly replied, "Kakashi-sensei is trying to control orochimaru's seal with another."

Kyuubi swore. "That son of a- WHY did you go and let him do THAT?"

Sasuke smirked and blew a puff of air in Kyuubi's angry face. "Because YOU, oh Great One, told me to not let anyone know about your seal."

A well placed blow from Kyuubi sent Sasuke sprawling. Scrambling, Sasuke moved to defend himself further. Kyuubi angrily started towards the boy, then stopped. And laughed.

Sasuke just stared, spitting and wiping blood from his injured mouth. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

Kyuubi smirked. "I don't think I have to punish you much more. When you wake up, your body will remind you of the defiance you have shown me. Sweet dreams..." And with that, the image of Kyuubi dissappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sasuke was again left alone in hazy darkness.

Kakashi was a bit worried that Sasuke just suddenly collapsed. He was more worried when Orochimaru appeared in a jonin suit. "What are you doing here." Kakashi tensed, he had to protect Sasuke.

Oro cackled evily. "What am I doing here... what a question Kakashi." He grinned, licking his lips with his long purple tongue. "You already know why I'm here."

"You're not taking him." Kakashi said with a glare. He knew he was no match for the Senin but he had to try. "He isn't yours."

Oro's grin widened and he withdrew his tongue. "Not mine? You seem to need glasses Kakashi. He has my name written all over him..."

"No he doesn't." True Sasuke had the curse seal on him but Kakashi noted that Sasuke wasn't even using the seal, in fact the seal didn't even seem it was there. Kakashi has a strong sense of smell; funny thing was Sasuke smelled more like Naruto.

Strange.

"Maybe you need a new sense of smell."

Oro's smile faded. "Kakashi, you disappoint me! With your nose you should have smelled my scent by now! I take back my earlier dig at your eyesight. I'm sorry, do you have a cold?" Orochimaru asked in a mixture of sarcasm and irritation.

"You don't even have a nose to call your own." Said kakshi snidely. "I actually have a nose." He childishly pointed at his covered nose.

Orochimaru hissed in anger. "Hand over the boy, kakashi."

"Over my dead body." Snarled Kakashi.

Oro began smiling all over again. "As you wish, Kakashi," he grinned, quickly doing a series of seals and sending two snakes from his sleeves towards kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back and fired off a few kunai. He had to stall for time. He then fired off a few fire balls. He made a few clones of himself and they started firing fire balls as well.

Orochimaru did another series of complex hand seals and was about to wipe out all the kakashi's. when he smelled something coming, something too powerful for him. He couldn't place the scent, but suddenly, it all came back to him. "Kyuubi..." He hissed. Forgetting about Kakashi, he poofed himself away.

Kakashi blinked in surprise. He was alive. He took a deep stabilizing breath. What scared the snake senin away? He decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and grabbed Sasuke. Sasuke looked like he needed to be in a hospital.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke and poofed away as well to the hospital.


End file.
